Many devices have been provided over the years for toilet training children. These devices commonly have a plastic shell which is shaped like a small commode or the like and either form a bowl or have a pan therein for containing the child's waste products. There are devices that have outer shells shaped like fire trucks and the such. While these devices provide a little more interest for a child than a standard commode, they do not provide the child with an interesting and fun device for learning how to use a toilet. In addition, once the child learns to use the toilet these devices become obsolete.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that is fun and interesting for a child to learn to use the toilet. It would be a further benefit to have a device that activates a horn and lights when a child successfully goes to the bathroom. It would be an additional benefit to have a device that can be used as a toy car to be driven by a child when not in use as a toilet trainer and after the child has learn to use the toilet.